1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In single lens reflex-type imaging apparatuses and the like, there exists an apparatus including a pop-up built-in flash (refer to JP-A-62-121428 (Patent Document 1)).
A light emitting portion (flash light emitting portion) of the above pup-up built-in flash rises from a housed position (lower position) to a light emitting position (upper position) automatically and becomes in a state in which light can be emitted when it is determined that flash light emission is necessary based on a measured result and the like. After that, when a user determines that the flash light emission is not necessary, the flash light emission portion is pressed down to the housing position by the user to be housed in a state integrated with the camera body.
In the built-in flash, biasing force to consistently move the flash light emitting portion to the side of the light emitting position is applied. In a state in which the flash light emitting portion is pressed down to the housed position, the flash emitting portion is held so as not to be popped up by a given lock mechanism. That is, the flash light emitting portion is in a locked state. When it is determined that flash light emission is necessary, the locked state by the lock mechanism is released due to a given moving portion being driven by a drive portion.